


I love ya, doll

by xafire



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xafire/pseuds/xafire
Summary: Sonny is your everything, but can your relationship flourish under the shadows of the past?





	1. Drunken Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> Content: alcohol, vomit, undressing, shower, mentions of past sexual encounters

“I’m actually convinced she can’t read!” You blurted out in frustration, drinking again from your overfilled glass. Sonny chuckled.

“I think you had too much to drink.” He reached across the couch for your glass, but you cradled it closely, pouting up at him. He stopped, laughing a little bit more. “Aw, come on, doll. You have to work tomorrow.”

“I don’t care!” You yelled playfully, cuddling your wine closer. You usually didn’t drink wine, but when you had a bad day, by God, you just needed alcohol in your system. A woman you work with had been getting on your nerves. She constantly sent out emails which she hadn’t proof-read to clients and when you tried to correct her spelling of “meet” today (she spelled it “meat”) she called you a bitch. Sonny Carisi, your boyfriend of 2 months, indulged your drunken ranting about this woman’s latest infractions as a random television show blared in the background.

“She can’t fucking spell! And then she gets so upset when anyone tries to help her. She’d just prefer to wallow in blissful ignorance while the rest of us pick up the fucking slack!” You nearly shouted. Sonny smiled sympathetically and stood from his spot next to you and walked towards the kitchen, clearing your plates and placing them in the already full sink. Your apartment wasn’t a total mess, but it wasn’t great. You made excuses that too clean apartments weren’t “homey” enough, but the truth was you were never particularly good at keeping your life clean. Most of the time you were just too lazy to pick anything up. Sonny started to load the dishwasher after surveying the carnage in your kitchen. 

You stood to follow him; however, upon standing you realized that the world was not exactly the same as when you were sitting on the couch. Indeed, in this new world of standing everything was spinning. You put down your wine glass as gently as you could under the circumstances and stumbled as gracefully as possible to the kitchen. You watched Sonny at the sink and when he leaned down to put a large plate in the back of the dishwasher, you nearly died. His ass was so perfect under his tight suit pants. Dear God you were lucky. Even more so because of his need to load the dishwasher so meticulously. Ever since you started dating, when you tried to load the dishwasher he would sneak over to it later and re-do it—making excuses in his heavy Staten Island accent, “It’s not you, doll. It’s just if you don’t load it right, the dishes won’t get clean.” Whenever you looked dejected after comments like this, he would snake his arms around you, whispering in your ear, “your talents lie elsewhere.” 

Your mind snapped back to the present where your body, unbeknownst to you, decided that the floor on your left was the perfect place to lie down right now. You stuck out your arm and caught yourself on the wall. There was only a small thump from your hand hitting the wall, but it made Sonny turned around, concerned. His concern melted into a patronizing smile at your expression of pure joy and bewilderment. You started to giggle and attempted to straighten up, only making your legs into more of a tangled mess. Sonny laughed before crossing the room in two swift steps and sweeping you up in his arms. He carried you to your bedroom. You giggled the whole way, burying your face into his neck, kissing it lightly.

“Ya really need to stop drinking so much, doll.” He said as he laid you down on top of the duvet. He flicked on the lamp next to your bed. 

“I don- drink that much.” You slurred a bit. You reached your hand clumsily up to run your fingers through his hair. 

“This is the third time this week.” He reasoned.

“Isss Friday, though.” You mumbled. Then, realizing the truth of the words and your excitement for the weekend, you squealed and sat up to throw your arms around his neck. The one problem with your statement was that it was, in fact, Thursday, not Friday. Sonny really wanted to correct you and reprimand you further, but you were so cute when you were drunk.

He extracted himself from your arms and stood to retrieve the pajamas you had lazily thrown over a chair earlier that day. You watched his butt as he did this, chanting softly to yourself, “butt, butt, butt, butt, butt, butt.” It was so funny to you that you began to giggle uncontrollably. You curled up into to a ball and nearly immediately tumbled off the side of the bed. It wasn’t a hard fall, the carpet caught you and by this point you were feeling no pain, but he rushed to your side to see if you are okay nonetheless. He helped you back onto the bed as you continued to laugh.

“Up,” Sonny said gently, undoing the buttons from your olive colored shirt. You lifted your arms obediently and he pulled your half-unbuttoned shirt off, tossing it aside. His beautiful eyes were starting to make you a little horny. You remember the last time he was inside you, his face flushed with excitement and embarrassment. You leaned forward in your current drunken stupor, kissing him on his mouth. He pulled back, smiling. He unhooked your bra and threw it aside before pulling your t-shirt down over your frame. He unbuttoned your pants, pulling them off in a movement he had used so many times before in moments of passion; however, now the mood was different, far more gentle and caring. He pulled your shorts over your plump ass before covering you with blankets and planting a chaste but loving kiss on your forehead. He moved a trash can next to you before retreating to the kitchen.

He returned after a few moments—or maybe a few years, you weren’t sure— with a glass of water. He wrapped his giant hand around the back of your head, pulling you up just far enough to take a sip. You laugh instead of allowing him to give you water. 

“Doll, you need to drink for me.” He said and you complied, trying not to giggle lest you choke on the water slipping down your throat. 

“Are ya stayin’?” you asked in a terrible attempt at a Staten Island accent. He laughed. 

“Of course.” He said, putting the glass on the bedside table and running his fingers gently through your hair. “I’m gonna go finish the dishes.” He kissed your forehead again and ensured that you were lying on your side.

It was either a minute or eternity before he returned. Regardless of how long had actually passed, it was far too long for your taste. He picked up your clothing and folded it neatly on the dresser. Then he began to undress. 

First, his shirt. He unbuttoned all the way down slowly revealing the white tank top underneath. He pulled off the blue shirt completely, folding it. As he folded it, you admire the slight rippling of his muscles. His strong arms, which always made you feel so safe, stood out against the unbelievably sexy tank top. Then he removed his pants, folding them too. His ass was so nicely accented by the black boxer briefs. He turned slightly to see you looking at him and he laughed a little at your thirsty expression.

“Sorry, doll. Not tonight.” He stripped off his undershirt before walking over to the other side of your bed. He slid quickly under your sheets, wrapping himself around your curled up form. You brought his arm over you and snuggled it tightly. It took only a moment for you to fall asleep. Or two years.

 

—

 

The next morning, you woke with a throbbing headache. It was 4:30 in the morning. You stumbled to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. _Oh God_. You thought. _I’ve never been this drunk around Sonny_. _Oh shit, oh shit. He doesn’t even know I fart, now he knows I vomit. Dear God, I’m sucking the romance out of this relationship._ You shook your head, trying to clear it of the hangover fog. You only succeeded in making yourself feel dizzier. You rinsed your mouth, looked at yourself in the mirror and nearly died. You looked like a disheveled raccoon. Your eye makeup from last night was smeared all the way down your face. You quickly brushed your teeth to removed the vomit stink. You then stumbled to the kitchen for a long overdue chug of water. 

As you did this, you heard stirring from the bed room. You hurried back into the bathroom and locked the door. 

Sonny called your name groggily. 

“Yes?” You replied as soberly as possible. 

“Are ya alright?” He asked, knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Mmmhmmm” You hum-yelled back as you quickly wiped the remaining make up from your face. Just as you are about to answer the door, you start to feel nauseous again. _Fuck_. You think. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He’s right outside the door!_ But this was not a time for thinking, you threw up the toilet seat cover and vomited as quietly as possible. 

He knocked gently again. “Are ya sure, doll? Do you need water?” His concern was so evident. You straightened up as quickly as possible and brushed your teeth again before unlocking the door and smiling at him. 

“I’m completely fine, please let’s just go back to bed. It’s so early.” You tried to have your same bouncy enthusiasm you’d been faking for the past 2 months. But your tone was betrayed by your face. 

He put his hand on top of your head and ran it down to cup your face. He smiled. “Come on.” Without much warning he picks you up and carries you back into the bed. He pulls you into his arms and the two of you fall back to sleep. 

The next time you woke an hour later and you had to run to the bathroom this time. He gave chase and you couldn’t lock the door on him this time. _Fuck._ You thought in sad resignation as the humiliation of normal bodily processes came crashing over you. What almost made it worse was Sonny stroking your back gently and pulling your hair back. “Shhh…” he whispered. 

Thankfully, this round made you feel so much better. As you finished you quickly flushed the toilet and turned away from him. You brushed your teeth and Sonny stood behind you, his hand still hadn’t left your back. 

He tried to lead you back to bed, but you couldn’t look him in the eyes, your feelings of embarrassment are so great. Sonny laid down and patted the bed, beckoning you to lie down with him. You stayed back by the door. 

“Doll, it’s 5:30 in the mornin’. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take a shower.” You rushed out as quickly as possible. You turned on the water and stood under the warm stream. It made you feel, if not good, much, much better. You didn’t hear Sonny approach until he pulled back the shower curtain just enough to step in behind you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek from behind. You were still embarrassed, but his arms felt so nice. 

“Look at me.” He whispered. You turned around and looked up into his blue eyes, which were gazing back at you with such compassion and understanding. 

“I’m so gross.” You buried your face in your hands.

“No. Never.” He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “You’re beautiful.” He held you for a few moments before laughing a little bit. “You’re really cute when your drunk.” 

This coaxed a smile from you. “You’re really cute when I’m drunk too.” You replied. He laughed at that. 

“And what am I when you aren’t drunk?” 

“Perfect.” You whispered, completely seriously but also mostly to yourself. 

“Just wait until you see me drunk.” He laughed.

“Oh yeah?” You said pushing back to look up at him. 

“You’d best get ready.” He said, leaning down and kissing you lightly on your lips. Everything about him made you feel so safe and so understood. His lips almost made your throbbing headache melt away. You were safe, secure and happy in his arms. 

It was too bad that safety would not last.

 


	2. Drunken Dollface Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: NSFW, smut, drunk Sonny, stalking

It was another month before you saw Sonny drunk. He had a rough day at work and came stumbling to your apartment from the bar, a wide, dumb grin plastered across his handsome face. You weren’t expecting him, so when you heard a knock at the door you were nervous—creeping slowly over to the door and glancing through the peephole. He must have been leaning against the door because all you saw was his neck and tie. You opened your door and he fell in, draping his lanky frame over you. He smelled like a mix of whiskey and cigarettes. You didn’t know he smoked and he didn’t smoke, unless he was 4+ whiskeys deep.

 

“I missed ya’ today,” he grumbled into the top of your head. His accent was much stronger than usual. Did he try to conceal it when sober? If so, he was doing a terrible job.

“Alright. Alright.” You said, pushing him over onto the couch. He gripped your hand, pulling you over with him. You lost your balance and fell on top of him, a development he thoroughly enjoyed, wrapping his long arms around you and pulling you close. You were annoyed at first, but his scent, mingled with whiskey, was just so intoxicating and you nuzzled closer into his chest. The two of you lay like that for a while, his fingers tracing patterns on your back. You eventually came to your senses, realizing that you both needed to work the next day. You pushed yourself off him.

“Where ya goin’?” He asked, clearly disappointed that you pulled away. 

“We’ve got to get you to bed.” You said, smiling and standing. “Come on.” You grabbed for his hands. You pulled at him and attempted to bring him upright, but he wasn’t going anywhere without proper motivation.

“No.” He said, yanking back on your hands, trying to return you to the position of bliss you were just in. 

“Stop it, Dominick!” You feigned anger and he looked afraid that you were actually mad at him. You only ever called him Dominick when you were angry. It was always Dom or sometimes Detective if you were especially frisky. But Dominick never boded well.

“Don’ be mad.” He grumbled, standing in order to appease you. You led him by his hands to your bedroom before pushing the suit blazer off his shoulders. You then reached for his vest. You jump as his large hands reach down and grab your butt hard. He leaned over you growling with desire. You laughed and continued with his vest as if nothing happened.

“I wan’ to touch ya.” He whispered in your ear, one hand exploring up the back of your shirt and the other remaining firmly planted on your ass. You pulled his vest off and began work on his shirt.

“You’re too drunk.” You replied, smiling as you helped him shrug off his shirt.

“…s’riight,” he slurred, stepping out of his shoes. You unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants before leading him to the bed. You pushed him down and drew your duvet over him. You sat next to him and stroked a few pieces of hair away from his face. 

“I’ll be back,” you whispered.

“Don’ go, doll.” He groaned, grabbing your arm in another attempt to keep you at his side. 

“I’ll be back, I promise.” You said as you gathered his clothing from the floor. You knew he preferred his clothing to be folded neatly, so you took care of his clothing. You hung up his shirt, vest, and coat in your closet before folding his pants and placing them on your dresser. It was strange that you didn’t mind cleaning up after him, but motivating yourself to clean up after your own messes was an uphill battle.

You left the room to turn off the T.V. and the lights. You poured him a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge and walked back into the room. To your surprise he had rolled over on his side and seemed to be asleep. You placed the glass down on the table next to your bed. You sat down on the bed and stroked his face again. You planted a kiss on his cheek and went to the other side and curled up. You turned off the lamp and settled in. A few minutes later you felt his arms reach towards you. You turned onto your back and he slid his head onto your chest. You wrapped your arms around him, running your hands through his hair. His breathing slowed as he fell asleep almost immediately. 

 

\---

 

You woke to Sonny tracing circles on your hip with his finger. “Good mornin’,” he whispered into your ear. He had migrated into a more upright position during the night, his head was resting right next to yours now. It was 6:30, a full hour before you needed to be up. 

“I can’t believe you’re awake.” You replied. “You were trashed. You couldn’t even form a coherent sentence.” You turned to look at him. Your back ached from sleeping on it all night--God, your mattress was such utter shit.

“I’m from Staten Island.” He grumbled as if that explanation made any sense.

“I hardly think geographical location has anything to do with it.” You laughed. “I drank basically a bottle of wine and I was down for the count. You go on a whiskey bender and you’re perfectly fine.” 

“Maybe it’s because you took such good care of me,” he whispered into your ear, placing a kiss just below your ear. You were sure that had nothing to do with it either, but that was the last thing on your mind as he began to kiss down your jaw, nipping at your skin every so often.

“Someone’s a little frisky this morning.” You remarked just before he pressed his lips to yours. It was gentle at first, but it soon became more intense and frantic. You let out a little moan as he began to run his hand up your shirt. You pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top, diving back in and kissing him harder, slowly grinding your hips against him. He growled as he grabbed your ass, pressing you down harder against him. He raced his other hand up your shirt, pulling gently at your nipple. You quickly removed your shirt, much to Sonny's delight and he began to paw at your shorts, eager to remove them. 

He sat up quickly, wrapped his arm around your waist, and flipped you over onto your back. He suddenly slowed down, leaning over you, kissing you languidly before sliding his hand down the front of your shorts. He began to gently caress your outer lips, which were already wet with anticipation. Just briefly, for a moment, he grazed your clitoris. You gasped and he released your kiss. He smiled, excited at the prospect of pleasuring you. 

He suddenly, after moments of teasing you, dragged a single finger across the surface of your clit. He then settled into a steady rhythm of tiny circles which drove you wild. You did your best to keep as quiet as you could as the walls in your apartment building were incredibly thin, but you couldn’t stop the moan which slid from your lips. “Dom. Don’t stop.” You gasped. And he gave you a smile before removing his hands and drifting downwards. As he went, he pulled your shorts with him, tossing them aside with confidence that was almost as sexy as the look in his eyes—like he was starving and you were the only food for miles. He gave you a series of soft kisses on your inner thighs before licking up and around your outer lips. You gasped.

“You want it, doll?” He asked, a devilish grin dancing its way across his lips. 

“Mmmhmm.” You couldn’t manage more than a hummed response. You felt him then lick in between the folds, from the bottom up to your clit. As he lingered there, licking and sucking, he inserted one of his long fingers into your gaping cunt. You gasped again, moaning as he increased the speed. He was so good at this. His tongue explored you expertly, sucking at the soft flesh of your vulva and the little bud of your clit while his fingers pressed into you, knowing exactly where to find your spot. 

Sonny loved watching you as you squirmed under his mouth, pleasure taking away your powers of speech almost entirely. You grabbed the sheets beneath you and threw your head back as you felt orgasm approaching. But, as you squirmed, he slowed, denying you your climax, removing his fingers and with one slow lick, extricating himself from your center entirely. He crawled over your panting form, a smirk on his face. He knew he was good at this. You smiled back and reached for his bulge, which was already standing at full attention. 

“Is that for me?” You said coyly. He nodded, feigning sheepishness. You kissed him deeply before yanking at his underwear. A brief tug revealed what you now believed to be the most beautiful cock you had ever seen, so long and thick. His member was already wet with pre-cum. His pleasure at your pleasure was so intense, you were sure that he could get off just watching you. But you always wanted to reciprocate; you always wanted him inside of you. 

You grabbed his member and gently stroked it from root to tip, causing a shockwave to run through Sonny, who fell to his elbows from his position on his hands. He laughed, “Eager.” 

“Always.” You replied, grabbing a condom from the bedside table. You ripped it open and rolled it down his shaft. 

“Ready?” He asked, as he always did, ensuring your comfort. You nodded excitedly as he guided himself into you. You gasped, as you always did, at the sheer length and girth. “Are you okay?” He asked, stroking his hand down your face. 

“Yes, don’t stop.” You said, pulling him close as he began to slowly, almost too slowly, grind into you. He kept up a steady slow pace as you wrapped your legs around him and moaned in delight. “Faster.” You gasped and Sonny, always ready to please, complied. He sped up and with each pound, you felt yourself coming closer to ecstasy. Your breath got faster, as did his. You moaned, grasping at his muscular back, trying to pull him even closer to you. You reached up to his face and kissed him hard, both of you moaning and breathing heavily into each other’s lips.

As much fun as you were having underneath him, you wanted to change it up. So, you unhooked your legs, hugged around his chest and, as if it was choreographed, the two of you switched positions, his body never leaving yours. Now sitting on top, you began to grind yourself onto him, a movement which elicited a deep, prolonged groan from him. You moaned too when Sonny reached his hand to make quick circles around your clit with his thumb.

He sat up pressing his chest against yours as you continued to grind against him. He turned his head upwards and tangled one of his hands in your hair pulling you into a passionate kiss, his other hand still circling your sensitive bud. You ground harder and he gasped into your mouth. You felt the pressure building as you rode him harder and harder.

“Oh God,” you whispered, hugging him tightly to give yourself the leverage you needed to fuck him harder. Sonny was completely post-verbal at this point, communicating his pleasure only through groans and grunts. You ground harder and harder until the both of you came so hard that you shook and trembled from the waves of pleasure.

You stayed there, wrapped around each other for a few minutes, catching your breath. The both of you were both slick with sweat and flushed from the exertion. 

“Shower?” You asked breathily, still unable to form full sentences. Sonny grunted in agreement and you guided yourself off his softened member. You stood, entwining your fingers in his as you did, leading him behind you to the shower. As you turned on the taps, you felt his hand on your ass. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” You heard him breath. You turned and wrapped your arms around his naked frame. 

“So are you.” He brought his long arms around you and kissed you on the cheek before stepping into the water first. You used that moment to fish the condom out of you and dispose of it. It must have slipped off as you held each other and he softened inside you. It wasn’t a real concern, you were on birth control and the morning after pill was also in your budget— you would pick some up on your way back from work you decided, just in case. You then stepped into the shower after him.

Your shower continued the playful mood from earlier. Sonny, the generous lover that he was, surprised you with another orgasm, licking you as the water cascaded down through your hair and over his face. It was the best morning sex either of you had ever had. But it would soon be topped. The two of you left the shower satisfied and ready for your days. That is until you realized you were running late. 

You rushed out of your apartment, Sonny still in his suit from yesterday. That wouldn’t do. “You should keep some extra clothes here,” you said on the elevator ride down. He turned to you and smiled with a sort of schoolboy enthusiasm.

“Really, doll?”

“You spend enough nights here anyway. I’m sure your co-workers are confused why you constantly wear the same suits.” You tried to make it sound practical, but honestly, you just wanted him to sleep over more often. Of course, he knew this. He knew you. But he was excited nonetheless. Especially because it was one step closer to the three words he wanted to say to you. Though not yet, not here—it was too soon. 

He draped his arm over your shoulders and pressed a kiss to your head. “Of course, doll. And you should leave some clothes at mine, too.” You smiled at this development, wrapping your own arm around his waist. The two of you scarcely spent a night apart at this point and this was, of course, the logical solution to the clothing problem—but it meant more to both of you. You walked out of your building like this, wrapped around each other.

 

\---

 

The camera shutter clicked a few times as images of you and Sonny were captured. One of him dropping his arm from your shoulder and grabbing your hand. One of you laughing at one of his stupid dad jokes. One of him kissing your head. One of you hungrily kissing one another at the end of the block. One of you parting as you went your separate ways to work. Then one of you alone, lost in reverie, your index finger trailing along your bottom lip as you made your way to the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got pretty smutty on this, I hope y'all liked it. Leave comments, kudos, criticism--whatever you're about. See you next chapter!


	3. Vodka and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: Crime scene, alcohol, bad flirting

 

It was hard to fathom exactly how the two of you wound up together in the first place, it could have so easily not have happened. He approached you first at a bar which you visited with a friend of yours, Janelle,—neither you nor Sonny frequented that bar, it was just a coincidence. He also told you later that was the first time he had successfully approached someone at a bar. He came up to the bar on the conceit of getting a drink for himself before “smoothly” trying to hit on you. He ordered a whiskey, neat.

“You look like you might need a drink.” He said as if it was supposed to start a conversation. 

“I have one already.” You said before looking up from your half empty glass. You weren’t in the mood for some Staten Island slob hitting on you. But when you did look up, you noticed his bright blue eyes immediately, followed by the rest of his chiseled and handsome face. His look was not lewd, like that of most men who approached you, but rather innocently intrigued. He was smiling goofily at you. “What gave it away that I needed a drink?” You asked, attempting to coax him into further conversation, following your initial dismissive response—he was too cute to ignore. 

He was at a loss for words immediately. A brief flash of panic entered his eyes, before he attempted to recover. He ran a hand through his hair unconsciously, which was enough to endear him to you. He may not have been particularly adept at wooing you with words, but his body language was more than enough for you to want to spend more time with him.

You smiled and turned to the bartender, “Vodka soda, please.” Sonny beamed down at you. You gestured to the seat next to you and he took it. You then saw a group behind him start to laugh raucously, staring at the two of you. Your face must have betrayed you because he glanced back and saw his Lieutenant and co-workers freaking out. He made an exasperated gesture at them.

“Friends of yours?” You asked.

“Yeah. We work together.” He said returning his gaze to you, blushing redder than a strawberry. Your drinks arrived in record time and you set your own record in finishing off your other drink. You then raised your new glass to his, clinking it gently. 

“And where is it you work?” You asked.

“I’m a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.” He replied. He sounded proud. You liked a man who took pride in his work—especially if it was work worth doing. 

“I’m not sure I know what that is.” You said.

“We work…sex crimes and crimes against children.” He said, clearing his throat, unsure of how to recover a flirty tone after such a serious admission. 

“And what is your name, Detective?” You asked, trying to keep the conversation going, ignoring, for now, the solemnity brought on by his swift and awkward response. The SVU was not a good topic for light conversation.

“Dominick Carisi Jr.” He replied. “But everyone calls me Sonny,” he added quickly. He then asked, “and who are you?” 

You told him your name, smiling at his clear interest.

“Well it’s nice to meet you.” He said, extending a hand to you. You grasped it, feeling the strength and warmth of his grip. After that moment of contact, conversation came easy to you. Maybe it was the drink or the atmosphere or his weird co-workers making faces at you. Or maybe it was him. You couldn’t tell but you were having a wonderful time. You liked the way his smile would spread across his face as he laughed, how his forearms looked against the rolled up sleeves of his shirt, and how every so often a piece of hair would fall from it’s position on top of his head and he would smooth it back. 

At first, he was sweet and nervous, stumbling over his words, but he relaxed as you did. It was just easy with Sonny. It had never been so easy before. Even when you met most of your exes you would stall for conversation and have to force it. But this was wonderful. The two of you stayed until last call. One by one his friends left, saying goodnight to him and nodding to you as they left. It was an honest surprise when the lights flicked on and the annoyed bartender shooed the two of you out. You put too much stock in your stability though and stumbled a bit upon standing. He caught you easily. It wasn’t that you were drunk, just a tad tipsy and your four inch heels weren’t helping the situation. 

“You alright, doll?” He asked. 

“Did you just call me doll?” You asked, a smirk on your face. He blushed bright red. 

“You’re the one who just fell over. You should be embarrassed.” He attempted to recover. 

“And yet you’re the one blushing.” He blushed harder at that comment, before shaking his head quickly and chuckling. He was so easily flustered. He released his grip on you before helping you into your coat. And with that, the two of you strolled into the night.

“Let me call you a cab.” He said, stepping out towards the street, extending his long arm. The nearest cab came to a stop and he beckoned, holding the door open for you. 

“Well, Detective, I dare say I’ve enjoyed our little chat.” You said, smiling up at him. He smiled back. “You know,” you said glancing at the back seat. “It is a spacious back seat.” 

“Hey! You lovebirds getting in or not?” Shouted the exasperated cabbie. 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” you said as you, in a moment of pure impulse, grabbed Sonny’s tie and dragged him into the back of the cab with you. You recited the nearest corner to your building—you had never been one to give your address out to cabbies. It was only after the cab started to drive that you realized that Sonny was in the cab with you. You looked at him with an apologetic expression, but saw, to your surprise, that he was grinning ear to ear. 

“You’re cute when you’re like that.” He said, reaching his arm out on the back of your seat. 

“Like what?”

“Demanding.” He replied. You shook your head in embarrassment. “Well, it looks like we’re goin’ in the exact opposite direction of my apartment.” He said, glancing out the window. 

“I’m sorry, but it looks like you are walking me home, Detective.” You said, sliding a little closer to him. 

“It looks like it. But there are worse things than seeing a beautiful lady home.” He sounded like something out of a spaghetti western. 

“You’re funny.” You said, inching a little closer. You felt his arm slowly closing down on your left side. 

“Am I?” He said as he pulled you in closer. The cab ride continued, but the two of you remained at an awkward distance from each other, not exactly sure how to proceed—neither of you was good a one night stands and PDA in a cab wasn’t your style. As it turned out, neither of you would be able to practice that skill. 

The cab pulled up at the corner and the two of you exited. You threw some cash at the driver before Sonny could reach for his wallet and you pulled him from the cab by his tie. He laughed again, but this time, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you with ease. You giggled and jokingly told him to put you down, which he did immediately. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes. I’m fine. You don’t need to worry, you didn't hurt me or anything.” The concern in his face was still there though, as if he violated consent. You were glad he was so tentative, but you wanted to reassure him. So, you wrapped your arm around his and coaxed him into walking towards your apartment. 

When you reached the outer door, you turned to him, a devilish smile on your face. “You know, I’m not sure the security in my apartment is perfect, Detective,” you lingered on the last word as seductively as you could. His eyebrow shot up. You took a step closer to him. “You wouldn’t mind coming up to maybe, check it for me, would you?” You trailed a finger down his arm. You weren’t sure if you were laying it on too thick, but you wanted him in your apartment now. What else could you do?

“That sounds like a serious problem, Miss. Maybe I could have a look.” He said as confidently as possible, a slight blush betraying his nerves. You grabbed his hand and led him through to your elevator. The two of you rode up in the elevator. You didn’t let go of your hands, but you didn’t move any closer either. You walked to the door and as you inserted your key, you felt his hands on your hips. You undid the deadbolt and the door knob, before bounding through the door and spinning around.

Electricity burst through your body as your lips made contact for the first time. You fumbled for the switch and light flooded your apartment. It wasn’t that messy at the moment, but there were dishes piled high in the sink. You both fell onto the couch and lay there, just kissing. His tongue traced your upper lip while you lightly bit his bottom one. You kissed for what felt like no time at all. What you wished could have been days.

You came up for air an hour later when his phone buzzed in his pocket, your lips throbbing and swollen. You felt it against your hip and had to push him back. “Sonny, you’re phone.” You said. He sat up, pulling it from his pocket.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. You weren’t sure what he was apologizing for really, the buzzing phone or the kissing. His phrasing was kind of vague.

“Is it anything important?” You asked, sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. I have to go. It’s work.” He said, turning to you. You smiled and tucked a stray hair back up onto his head. You reached for his phone, almost unconsciously, and he quickly hit the home button before relinquishing it--effectively hiding the text from his Lieutenant, which, while not graphic, was nonetheless not for you. You understood. You navigated to his contacts and typed in your name and number, saving it. 

“You had better call me, Detective Carisi.” He smiled his charming smile and stood up. You followed suit. He exited into the hallway, before turning in a moment of impulse and kissing you again. He released you then pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I’ll call.” He said vaguely and was gone. 

You really didn’t think he would call. That was until you saw your phone a few minutes later, it was buzzing with an unknown number. 

“Hi, doll.” You heard his voice through the phone. “I was downstairs and I thought, I’d like to see you tomorrow night if you don’t have plans.” 

“As it happens, Detective, I don’t.” You said coyly, playing again with the word Detective. 

“I’m glad to hear it. There’s a great spot near your apartment. I’ll text you the address.” He said. “I have to go now, but 7 o’clock.” His eagerness was clear. You were excited that he wanted to see you so soon. You thought that this gorgeous detective wouldn’t want to see you again. That he did this all the time. That his sheepishness was an act. But it wasn’t. 

You were excited for the next day. For your date.

 

\---

 

Sonny was excited too, but he had to get to work. This was the first murder the SVU had seen with this m.o. It wasn’t serial yet, but it soon would be. Olivia was frustrated, as was everyone else at the crime scene. When Sonny arrived, the forensic specialists were already done combing the scene. Your apartment was, luckily, far away from this ugliness, Sonny thought. 

“There was nothing left behind that we could find, Lieutenant.” The investigator said. 

“Alright,” Olivia replied, shaking her head. “Keep me updated if that changes.” She turned seeing Sonny. “Carisi, we’ve got our work cut out for us. But, turns out there’s not much we can do here right now. Go home, get some sleep and be in tomorrow morning. I’ll approve the overtime.” 

His worries that he might not make your date were pushed to the back of his mind as he set to work on the facts of the case in his mind. Amanda came up beside him. “I’ll give you a ride home, Carisi.” She drawled. He nodded absentmindedly. 

On the way to his apartment, which was closer to the crime scene than yours, Amanda kept glancing at him with a smile. 

“So…how was it?” She playfully mocked. He rolled his eyes, still mulling over what he knew about the case . They drove on in silence and, arriving back at his building, he turned to her.

“I’m seeing her tomorrow.” He finally said as he stepped from the car--not wanting to leave her totally in the dark.

“Don’t you mean tonight?” She replied, a teasing smile on her face. This made Sonny smile, too--albeit far more genuinely. It was that night, in less than 24 hours he would be with you again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like where this is going. See ya next chapter.


	4. Wine and Risotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: NSFW, smut, sexually aggressive ex-boyfriend, oral sex, fluff, and a giant pile of angst.

**Wine and Risotto**

It was exactly 7 o’clock when you reached the restaurant. He had texted you the address earlier in the day and your breath caught the moment you saw it. It didn’t feel quite real. You had met someone at a bar who had a great job, was devastatingly handsome, and was a fantastic kisser. What were the odds?

 

You glanced at your phone, unsure of whether or not you should enter the restaurant. He said he would meet you outside. Was he even coming? A few minutes ticked by as you became more and more nervous. Suddenly you heard your name. You looked up excitedly only to see not the man you were waiting on, but your ex-boyfriend, Lyle. He was strolling confidently towards you, as he always had. He looked good, but you never wanted to open that can of worms again. He had shattered your heart into pieces more than once.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi, Lyle.” You replied, instinctively taking a step backward and cowering a tiny bit. He never hurt you too badly, but he would always make you feel like you weren’t good enough for him and, occasionally, would slap you a little too hard during sex. You had to occasionally hide your battle scars at work. 

“How have you been? You look really good,” he said, eyeing your bare legs, peeking out from underneath your winter coat. You had worn a new dress in order to impress your date, but now it seemed stupid. 

“Th-thank you.” You stammered out. 

“What, I don’t look great too?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and placing a curled finger beneath your chin, lifting your face to meet his gaze. The truth was he did look good. He was handsome and he always dressed to accentuate that fact. You knocked his hand away and took a step back. 

“I’d rather you didn’t touch me.” You said, backing up against the outside wall of the restaurant. He closed in. 

“You wouldn’t have said that 3 months ago. Don’t you remember how you would beg me to touch you? How I’d make you shake with pleasure?” He asked. “How I’d make you cum and cum with no thought of my own enjoyment?” He continued. Indeed, he was the best sex you had up to that point, but the last part was a lie. He may have given you multiple orgasms, but you were expected to reciprocate. You never felt right after sex with him. You never felt safe.

“Stop, Lyle. Please.” You said placing a hand against his chest and pushing him back.

“It appears you’re lying to yourself. You want me, come on. Let’s go back to mine.” He said. It wasn’t a request.

“I’m meeting someone.” You said as firmly as you could.

“Blow them off.” He said, attempting to grab at your hand.

“No. Stop it. Please leave.” He was starting to get frustrated, he pushed you back against the wall and slammed his forearm against the wall behind you. “Stop” you said again and suddenly he was pulled away from you. 

“She said stop.” It was Sonny, in all his tall glory. He pushed Lyle back and stepped between the two of you. 

“And who are you?” Lyle asked angrily. Glancing at you, “Who is he?”

“Her boyfriend.” He added quickly at the end. You were surprised at his forwardness, but you also noticed the utility of such a turn of phrase. Lyle might back off if you “belonged” to someone else. Lyle shook his head.

“Well, she may have fooled you, but she’s nothing but a whore anyway.” He spat before walking away. As a final insult he turned around and shouted as he walked away, “You’ll come crawling back like you always do, you bitch!” 

_Ugh of course this would happen on my first date with him. He’s going to think I’m a whore. It’s too much baggage._ You thought.

“Are you alright?” He asked, turning to you.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” You said as you shook your head. “I’m sorry. He and I used to date.” You explained, shaking your head.

Sonny ran his hand quickly down your back, landing on the small of his back. “Let’s go in, doll. The food here will blow your mind.” He said, leading you towards the door and ignoring the word he had used to save you, “boyfriend.” He hadn’t forgotten, but he was afraid if he mentioned it he might scare you off. And he couldn’t risk that, he liked you too much already.

“I’m sure it will.”

\---

It was the best risotto you had ever had. “You were right.” You said in between bites. 

“I know.” He said, sitting back and taking a sip of wine. He was certainly smug when he knew he was right. But you forgave him, his smile was just too charming to be annoyed with. 

\---

The two of you walked hand in hand back to your building. It was a leisurely stroll and you hoped it would never end. It was magical. Everything he said was charming and funny and you felt like you could reciprocate without any pressure. Just like the previous night, it was easy. 

You stopped before the entrance to your building. “Would you like to come up for a nightcap?” You asked, holding his hand a bit tighter. He looked a bit indecisive for a moment, as if he didn’t want to move too fast, but then he smiled. 

“Yeah, I do.” He said and you happily opened the door. The second the small elevator doors closed, you stood in front of him and slid your hand around the back of his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you, leaning down and you began to kiss. It was light at first, but soon you were kissing deeply. He pressed you against the wall of the elevator, tongue exploring your mouth while his hands explored your body over your dress. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The two of you broke apart as quickly as you had come together as an old lady stepped on. She turned around and pressed the floor just above yours. The elevator rumbled as it climbed. You were just slightly in front of him, and, impulsively, you took a step back so your ass was just barely pressing against him. You reached your hand back just a bit, so you were barely grazing his leg. His hand reached around your waist. It drifted a little lower, towards your thigh. His breath was heavy in your ear as he leaned down slightly. Luckily the both of you were behind the old woman, away from her judgmental gaze. 

The elevator dinged again, opening onto your floor and the two of you walked as calmly as you could out of the elevator. You laughed as he wrapped his arms around you as you walked forward. You fumbled with your keys as you felt his hands explore up the back of your dress. You sighed in delight as his right hand moved up over your right hip and down towards your inner thigh. “Naughty, naughty.” You whispered, sticking your key in the lock and turning it. The door swung open and Sonny spun you around lifting you, you barely had enough time to take your key out of the door before his tongue was exploring your mouth again. The door swung shut and you were in the darkness of your apartment. He put you down briefly, never letting his hands leave you, but he gave you enough room to lock the deadbolt and flick on the lamp. 

Just as you had done the night before, you fell onto the couch. This time the mood was different though, you wanted him more than you had wanted him before. On top of you, his hands roamed up to your chest. The thin fabric of your dress and your bralette allowed him to gently caress your nipple. They were already stiff with excitement. Your left hand drifted down towards his belt. You gently dragged your hand over the length of his member, it was longer than you expected. Maybe that was why he was so kind, he didn’t need to prove anything to anyone. 

You felt him harden under your touch. You began to sit up and he followed, allowing you to climb on top of him. You ground yourself over him as he reached up your dress. You reached down, undoing his belt and zipper as you went. You slid down off of the couch until you were on your knees in front of him. You freed his enormous member from its trappings, looking at its hardened majesty. You looked up at him, he seemed a little embarrassed, a blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“Are you alright?” You asked. He nodded and you eagerly began to swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. He groaned, gripping the throw blanket beneath him and attempted to not grab your hair. He wasn’t sure if you were okay with that. You cupped at him with one hand as you licked from the base of him to the very tip before taking his head ever so gently between your lips. You then dove down, taking the entirety of him into your mouth. You began in a slow rhythm, sucking his length and twirling your tongue as you went. His moans became more intense. Unable to restrain himself, he laced his hand into your hair. He didn’t press you down, though, he just felt the rhythm of you pumping up and down. 

You tasted his pre-cum, and he threw his head back as he was coming so close. He snapped his head forward and you looked up at him. The second you made eye contact he burst into your mouth. He cock twitched in your mouth as it released its load. You drew away, swallowing and wiping at your mouth briefly. You brought yourself back up to him and kissed him on the forehead and stood. You thought he was done with you. Sonny surprised you though, wrapping his arms around you and laying you down on your back. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you.” He said, smiling as he planted a kiss on your neck. You weren’t used to men who wanted to pleasure you too. 

You let out an almost involuntary gasp of of “yes.” He smiled as he trailed his way down between your legs. He kissed both of your thighs lightly before moving to your inner thighs. You gasped as he licked up the length of your center over your panties. He lingered at your clit. You squirmed under his tongue, reaching to a pillow behind you and grabbing it as tightly as you could. 

He pulled down your panties, tossing them aside before licking the entirety of your slit. He lapped at your clit before inserting a long finger into your dripping cunt.

“Oh, Dom!” You squealed, in rapture. Your hips, against your volition began to move and Sonny pressed his hand down on your navel, steadying you. He slid another finger into you, pressing upwards into your spot and swirling them around as he gently sucked on your clit. He started licking quicker now, picking up the pace. Your moans became more intense as did the pleasure growing in your center. “Oh God, Oh God” you squealed. You breaths become short and rapid as you approached the edge. Suddenly it all burst forth in a moment of ecstasy, your walls contracted against his fingers and you let out a cry, “Dom!” He stayed there for a moment before climbing back on top of you. He kissed your forehead and brushed your hair out of your face. 

The two of you looked into each other’s eyes and laughed. 

“We really moved fast.” You giggled. 

“I can’ help it. You look so sexy in that dress.” He growled into your ear. 

“Flatterer.” You said, playfully hitting his shoulder. 

“I mean it." He paused. "What was with the name?” He asked as you extricated yourself from his grasp.

“It’s your name isn’t it?” You replied, looking back at him, a small smile on your face. He smiled too. But, something was off. You didn't feel right on the couch with him. You stood and walked towards the kitchen. You felt really insecure for some reason, even as you had bantered with him.

“Where are you goin’, doll?” You stopped. Honestly, you didn’t know yourself. Conversation may have been easy, but at this point, you felt that’s what he saw you as too--just an easy lay. Maybe you had given it up too quickly. Maybe you were just what Lyle said you were. These thoughts swirled around your head without an end in sight.

“I… I just assumed you wanted to leave.” You said, looking down and turning away a bit. In truth you didn’t want him to leave, but you didn’t want to force him to stay either. He stood up, walking over to you and placing a hand on your shoulder. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He said as he turned you to face him and cupped your cheek. 

“That’s not what I was saying. I just didn’t want to ask you to stay if you didn’t want to.” You replied, rubbing your right hand against your left arm. 

He hugged you, wrapping you in the arms that would soon be your favorite refuge. “I’m not going then.” He whispered into your hair. “I feel it too, you know. This thing between us.” The two of you stood there for what felt like forever. 

You climbed into bed with him that night and found solace wrapped in his arms. It was the best you had slept since you were a kid. And you barely spent a night without him since. Every time you did, you felt like you were leaving a piece of you behind. 

\--- 

He woke you the next morning with a kiss on each of your eyes. 

“I have to go,” he whispered. “There’s a case we’re working on and it’s pretty bad. I have some leads to chase down.” His arms slid off of you and you sat up. 

You kneeled at the edge of the bed, watching him as he put on his suit, one article at a time. You sat up off your feet as he approached the bed after he finished dressing. He wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you and placing you standing next to him. He linked his fingers with yours and you walked with him to the door. He opened it and turned once he was in the hallway. He kissed you through the small portal created by the open door. 

“I’ll call ya’ later, doll. Maybe tonight you can come see my place.” He said, smiling. “Lock the door behind me.” He said, ever conscious of your safety. He kissed you once more, before turning and walking down the hallway.

You stepped out to watch him go and he glanced back to see if you locked he door. He stopped his progress and marched back, a concerned expression on his face. He grabbed you around your waist and lifted you, putting you back inside the apartment. “Now lock the door. This is New York, doll. It’s full of crazy people.” 

“And you appear to be one of them.” You teased before reaching through the doorway to smooth his wrinkled collar. He laughed. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed your forehead and left. You closed the door and locked the deadbolt. He was already so protective of you. He’d never felt this way after just meeting someone before. He wanted you to always be safe. He hated the thought of you living alone in this neighborhood. It may have great Italian food, but it wasn’t safe. Not at night. This feeling intensified as the murders started to drift closer to your apartment in the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more fluff, smut and, of course, the all important angst. I've got some fun stuff planned.


	5. Banging Down the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: NSFW, smut, aggressive sex, mention of serial murders, some fluff

 

You didn’t actually go over to his later that night--he had to work. You thought this was the beginning of the end. He would make a few plans with you and they would all fall through. And then you would never hear from him again. Except maybe when he called you late at night, asking for your body.

But this was not the case. That was not Sonny. He called you that Monday, asking for a date on Wednesday. You couldn’t wait. He didn’t tell you exactly what you’d be doing, but he said to come with an empty stomach. You were to meet him outside the 16th. 

You arrived five minutes early and stood against a parking meter outside. You were probably overdressed for whatever you were doing, but you didn’t care. You wanted to look nice. 

Many people passed in and out of the building. You recognized the blonde woman who had been with Sonny the night you met. She seemed to recognize you too, maybe, but she didn’t introduce herself. It was only a few moments before Sonny came out to meet you. 

He smiled when he saw you. He was wearing a suit, as he always did when he came from work. Fuck, he was handsome. “Hi, doll!” He said, perhaps a bit too loudly as people glanced over at you and a blush spread across his face. He leaned down and kissed you on the cheek.

“Hi, Dom.” You replied as his lips brushed against your cheek. You preferred to call him by his first name. Everyone may have called him Sonny, but you didn’t want to be thought of as just anybody. His hand drifted down to the small of your back and turned you gently towards the street. This reminded you, “Where are we going?” You asked.

“That’s for me to know.” He replied in his accent, which was starting to make you wet every time you heard it. He smirked at your expression of disappointment. “What you don’t like surprises, doll?” He said as he stepped out to flag down a cab.

“I do.” You said, smiling. “I’m just not sure of your taste quite yet.” A cab pulled up.

“Aw, that’s mean, doll. That hurts.” He said, placing a hand over his heart and reaching to open the door for you. “You aren’t counting the Italian place.” 

“That’s true.” You said remembering the beautiful risotto and sliding in. “I suppose I could trust you just this once.” He slid in beside you and gave an address. As the cab begin to pull away, you noticed his hand shaking slightly on his leg. You didn’t know that this was uncharted territory for Sonny. He never liked someone so much so quickly and he was nervous about it. 

You took his hand in yours, effectively stopping his shaking. He blushed in surprise. This man was so strange, he could eat you out with all the confidence in the world, but he would blush and shake like a nervous schoolboy whenever you smiled at him. 

You soon pulled up before a nondescript building. He paid the cabbie, got out, and held the door for you, even offering a hand to help you out of the car as if he was a character from a Jane Austen novel. “Will you tell me now where we are?” He closed the door behind you.

“My apartment.” He said as casually as he could.

“Oh, so this was just a ploy to get me into bed.” You joked. At this his face blushed bright red. 

“No!” He said frantically. “I was gonna make us dinner.” He explained, sheepishly. You were immediately touched. 

“Really?” You asked, reaching for his arm. “That’s so sweet.”

“It seems cheesy now.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Let’s go up, come on.” You said reassuring him and grabbing his hand. He unlocked the front door and pointed you to the elevator. His building was leagues better than yours. The elevator was not a tiny wire one, like that in your building, but spacious and secure. You were excited as the elevator climbed to the 11th floor. 

He led you into a beautiful apartment. It wasn’t massive, but it was a fair size for a New York one-bedroom. And the kitchen was really nice. There was a small table which was already set for two people. He definitely set the table before he left for work that morning. You didn’t want to say anything for fear of embarrassing him, but it was so sweet. He pulled out some items from the fridge and cabinets. You noticed lemon, parsley, olive oil and linguine but you stopped noticing those when you saw him remove his coat and vest, exposing his dress shirt which clung in all the right places.

“Want a drink, doll?” He asked, moving towards a cabinet stocked with liquor by the sink. There was also a wine rack nearby. 

“Sure.” You replied. “Do you have a Riesling?” You glanced over the wines, running a finger over the top of them. 

“German wine? In this Italian household? Bite your tongue.” He laughed before pulling a Riesling from the rack and a glass from the cabinet. He poured himself a whiskey. You clinked your glass to his before he shooed you to the couch which had a great view of the kitchen. You sat, happy to watch this built Italian gentleman cook for you.

“How was your day?” You asked, taking a sip from your wine.

“Long, but we’re making progress on the case that I left you for on Friday.” He said, deftly pouring oil into a pan and sprinkling spices and thinly sliced garlic into it. 

“That’s good. What’s the case?” You asked without even thinking about it.

“I can’t really talk about it. But I’ll say I’m glad you’re not out there tonight.” He gestured towards the city, lifting an almost cooked piece of pasta from the water with a bare hand. It wasn’t ready, but he ate it anyway, letting the rest of the pasta cook longer. What he said was unnerving, but you appreciated his candor. 

You fell silent, content to simply watch his slender frame move with such talent. At one point, he threw a towel over his shoulder and lifted the pan in one hand to toss the pasta within it. It was the sexiest thing you had ever seen and you bit your lip unconsciously. He glanced up at you at this point and, seeing your expression, smirked. A few pieces of his hair had fallen over his forehead. Dear God, you were already so wet.

You finished your wine quickly. You hadn’t eaten in some time so you were a little tipsy by the time the food was ready. He set a beautiful plate of pasta before you. “I’ve never had any man cook for me.” You admitted, lifting your fork, preparing to dig in. 

“Really? I would’ve thought you’d have men beatin’ down the door to cook for you.” He said, spinning his pasta expertly onto his fork. 

“You met my ex.” You said simply. You took a bite and immediately groaned with how delicious it was. The pasta was perfection--slightly spicy with a strong flavor of garlic and lemon. He smiled at you reaction.

“That I did.” He replied, taking a bite himself before sprinkling some parmesan over the top of his. 

“I’m sorry about that.” You apologized again, feeling a blush touch your cheeks. 

“I’m just sorry you never dated someone who wanted to cook for you, doll.” He took a sip from his whiskey glass. You smiled at that.

The dinner was fantastic. The conversation turned to a bunch of childhood and college stories. The two of you end up on the couch, him lounging back against one of the arms and you cross-legged in the center. Both of you were laughing at a story he had told you of his law professor who constantly hit on him. It would have been a terrible story, if the woman hadn’t been so bad at flirting. She once wrote her number addressed to him on a blue book for an exam before handing it accidentally to the wrong student.

You sipped on your third glass of wine, raking your eyes up and down his form. You were still so surprised that someone so sexy would want to spend time with you. He always unconsciously sat in positions that drove you wild with desire for him. When you finished your glass and he his whiskey, he grabbed the glasses and moved to the sink. He didn’t have a dishwasher here and washed both glasses by hand. He had already cleaned the dishes from that evening. The pan was still sitting in the sink, soaking with soapy water. That was the first time you noticed his extreme need to clean every dish in sight.

You walked up behind him and snaked your arms around his middle, pressing yourself against him. Your hand began drawing circles on his lower abdomen, slowly tracing down towards his belt. 

“You’re getting close to the point of no return, doll.” He stopped washing the glasses and rinsed his hand of the soap. He spun around in your grasp and kissed you hard. His hands, still wet were reluctant to touch you, afraid he would stain your clothes. Your hands were less reluctant. You made quick work of his shirt, tossing it to the floor and pulling at his undershirt. You then stripped your dress over your head and his hands, warm from the hot water, began exploring your body. He leaned down, popping your left breast from its place in the bra and began sucking on your nipple. You were already wet, your panties were soaked through as the entire night was the best foreplay imaginable. You couldn’t contain yourself anymore.

You pulled at his belt and he lifted you. You wrapped your legs around behind him and he carried you through to the bedroom. It was relatively empty besides a bed and a dresser. He threw you down on the bed, a gleam in his eye that you hadn’t seen before. It he made quick work of his belt and pants, climbing on top of you. He sucked at your neck insistently, leaving love bites and bruises. You loved how intensely he was grabbing at you, how badly he wanted you. You opened your legs wide and he settled himself in between them, grinding his hips against you. “God, doll, you feel so good.” You felt his hard dick moving against your center. It felt so good, but you wanted him inside you. You yanked at his underwear. 

“Someone wants it bad.” He growled in your ear before sliding his boxer briefs down. Your hands were exploring his back as he ground against you. He grabbed sat up enough to balance himself and pinned your hands above your head. He looked into your eyes, this was the first moment you saw a question in his eyes. Did you want him to stop? 

“Don’t stop.” You said, breathily. Bringing your hands down to him again, but he grabbed them pinning them above you again. You complied. He kissed his way down your body, reaching his hand to your center. He felt how wet you were, looking up with a smirk on his face.

“You want it badly don’t you?” He asked, a devilish look in his blue eyes.

“Yes.” You breathed. He ran his finger up your clothed pussy, before pulling your panties off completely. He tossed them aside and climbed back up to you. He reached for a condom, pulling it down over his length. You felt his head at the opening of you. It was enough that your hands moved quickly to grab at his ass and pull him inside you. He was so big that there was a moment of discomfort. You moaned and he looked at you. “You okay?” He asked and you nodded in excitement. 

He grabbed your hands and pinned them above you, holding them up there with one large hand. He supported himself with the other as he pushed into you harder. You arched your back in pleasure. He pulled out slowly before pounding back in, hard. He moved back and then in harder. Each pump was harder and more intense than the last. You were gasping, that was until he started to hit your spot.

“Dom!” You yelled in ecstasy, he slowed, afraid you wanted him to stop. “Don’t stop!” You said, fearing that he would stop this pleasure. Excited, he began to move into you harder and harder. The entire bed was moving and bumping against the wall. 

“Oh God!” You were near screaming at this point, but you couldn’t help it. Every time you called out he got more excited and it became more intense. You were nearing your threshold and couldn’t stop yourself shouting, “Oh God, oh God, Dom, don’t stop, don’t stop!” You finally couldn’t take it anymore and your walls constricted against his member as you fell over the edge. Seeing you writhing under him in the throes of ecstasy sent him tumbling over the edge as well. His pumps became more sloppy and he fell on top of you, gasping and twitching as he emptied himself into the condom. 

The two of you lay like that for some time, trying to recover from the best sex you had ever had. There was a banging at the door and Sonny looked up. “Shit.” He muttered, pulling out of you and discarding the condom. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “Stay here, doll.” He said, kissing your forehead.

He opened the door and there was his neighbor. “I would appreciate it if you could keep it down” she said, angrily.

“I’m sorry.” He said, annoyed and leaning against the doorframe. You heard the conversation in its entirety, which made you realize just how thin his walls were. Oops. You really should have made more of an effort to be quiet.

You stood and walked over to the en suite. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You hair was royally mussed up and your lipstick was everywhere. But it didn’t matter to you, you had just been fucked by Sonny Carisi. That was enough for you. Though you would be sore tomorrow. You wiped up your lipstick and pulled your hair up. There were hickies already forming all over your neck. You were happier than ever. You liked the thought of having marks on your body to remind you of him. 

“Doll?” He called when he re-entered the bedroom. You took off your bra and you walked back into the room wearing a Fordham Law t-shirt you found lying on the sink. He groaned at the sight of you in the shirt. He crossed the room in two strides and wrapped you in his arms. He lifted you and put you on the bed. “You look so sexy in that,” he said as he kissed your neck again. 

“Frisky are we?” You said, wrapping your arms behind him. He growled with desire.

“I loved you screaming my name.” He said, as he sucked at the other side of your neck.

“Even after your neighbor got upset.” You started to notice he had a thing for being a little disobedient.He was all hands, reaching down to stroke your center again. He rubbed at your clit until he began to feel your wetness again. He inserted one finger and you gasped pulling his head up to yours. You pressed your lips against him as he began to pump his fingers in and out of you. He added another and another, pressing up into your g-spot while rubbing at your clit. You squirmed under his fingers and gasped into his mouth.

“Dom, don’t stop.” You bucked your hips against his hand and he pumped harder. You squirmed and moaned and gasped. He smiled as he brought you to the edge and stopped. Taking a moment to lick his fingers clean. He then pushed his shirt up your torso and planted a line of kisses and love bites down your navel and all the way to your mons. He then licked at your clit, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. He reinserted his fingers and went back to work. You approached the edge quicker than before and he was too excited to back off this time. Pleasure crashed over you and you moaned “Dom,” loudly. He retreated from your pussy and climbed up next to you. You rolled over to press yourself against his chest. You began to reach down towards him, but he stopped you.

“Shhh…It’s late.” He pulled you in close and kissed your forehead. It wasn’t long until you were asleep in his arms. He loved watching you sleep, nuzzled deep into his chest. But he couldn’t watch you for long as his own exhaustion crashed over him. 

\---

You woke up the next morning and Sonny was not next to you. You sat up, panicked that he had left and that you woke up too late. But then you heard the shower running. You stood and walked over to the bathroom opening the door to see him washing his hair and singing some disco song. You stripped off his shirt and stepped in behind him. He hadn’t heard the door open and jumped in surprise when you wrapped your arms around him. His face was beet red, he hadn’t realized he was singing. This was the first time you discovered his weird love for cheesy disco music. It is what spurred your decision to perform a strip tease to “Knock on Wood” for his birthday three months later. 

You reached up as far as you could, on your toes, to help him rinse the 2-in-1 abomination of a shampoo from his hair. He spun around and wrapped his arms around your waist, bending his knees a little bit, which gave you more freedom to run your hands through his hair and massage at his scalp. He groaned a bit, his eyes fluttering shut. When you finished with washing his hair, you let your hands fall around his neck and draw him in closer. He pulled back slightly and kissed you gently. You knew you couldn’t start anything right now, there wasn’t enough time. But he was content just to hold you there and you were content to be held. 

He broke away, kissed your forehead and stepped out of the shower. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He said, wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom. You took a little while to wash yourself with the bar of soap and let the intense water pressure melt the tension from your back. 

It was only five minutes before you exited, wrapping a towel around your body and walking towards the kitchen. He had a pile of eggs and some toast waiting for you. You smiled as you sat down at the table across from him. He was drinking a cup of coffee and had the paper out in front of him. He was one of the only people you knew to still have physical papers delivered. He liked the feel of them and he preferred reading on paper to reading on screen. 

You took a bite, and just like the pasta last night, this food was absolutely delicious. “How did you learn to cook so well?” You wondered, half to yourself.

“My Mom taught me.” He replied simply. “She said there was nothing better than a man who could cook.” 

“She’s right.” You said, smiling at him. He looked up from his paper and smiled back at you. He glanced at the clock.

“Shit.” He muttered. You glanced at it. It was 8:30. 

“Fuck.” You said and leapt up from your seat, grabbing your dress. You slid into it, sans underwear. It wasn’t short enough to give you problems at work, so you figured it would be fine. You gathered your underwear from the other room as Sonny clothed himself in another suit and combing his hair. You shoved it in your bag and prepared to rush out the door.

“Where do you think you’re going, doll?” He asked as you started for the door. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you. He was ready to leave too, so the two of you walked out together. You two shared a final kiss before he walked off in the direction of his office and you strode towards the subway. “I’ll call you.” He said as he released your hand. 

\---

That day at work was stressful for Sonny. The murders were officially serial and the dump sites were getting closer and closer to your neighborhood. Maybe it was just that you were fresh in his mind, but the latest victim looked kind of like you. It was distracting, but he couldn’t let it get to him, he had to catch this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story already, it's just a matter of proof reading and uploading. I'm going to try to get it all up in the next few weeks. Leave Kudos, Comments, Love, Hate-- whatever you're about. Much love.


	6. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: Argument, mentions of past abuse, some fluff.

It was your first real fight. Five months into the relationship and you didn’t think it would ever be possible that you would really fight. There were small tiffs if you had a rough day, but they were always followed by apologies—and fantastic make up sex. That was until you started receiving texts from your ex, Lyle. You’d hidden them from him. You didn’t want him to know. You didn’t want him to think less of you or to know that you were so scared and so damaged.

You didn’t want Lyle anymore, but part of you was still caught in his tractor beam. You were mostly scared when you got a text from him, but a tiny part of you had butterflies. You didn’t know what it meant. Maybe that you would never stop loving him, you couldn’t tell. You never texted him back, but his texts were becoming more insistent that you meet.

You were lying intertwined with Sonny on the couch, ice cream in hand and TV on when your phone rang. Lyle’s contact popped up. You picked up quickly, hoping Sonny didn’t see it. “Hello?”

“Hello.” His voice sent chills down your spine, terrifying you. You stood up quickly and Sonny looked confused. 

“Why are you calling me?” You asked in a harsh whisper as you briskly walked from the room.

“I want to see you.” Lyle replied in that fucking smug voice that you hated.

“No.”

“Yes. Come over now. That’s not a request.”

“No. I’m not coming over. I’m not doing that to myself again. I’m not doing that to my boyfriend.” 

“Your boyfriend?” He scoffed. “You’re still seeing that Staten Island trash? You know he doesn’t know you like I do.” He said and part of you believed him. “You know he wouldn’t understand what happened between us. Come over and we can make that happen again.” 

“No. I’m not. I’m done with you!” You shouted, unable to stand his attitude and how you felt towards him, and hung up. You chucked your phone across the room. “Fuck!” You shouted as you walked over to assess the damage to your phone. It wasn’t fully broken, but the screen was cracked and some of the pixels were dead. 

“Are you alright, doll?” Sonny inquired, leaning against the door frame. You looked up at your boyfriend. _God he’s too good for me._ You thought. 

“No. I’m not. I’m going to have to change my phone number.” 

“What? Why?” He squatted down next to you. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You said standing and moving to leave the room.

“Is this about Lyle’s texts?” He asked.

“What?” You feigned ignorance.

“You’re phone’s been ringing off the hook for the past few days and I saw his contact before you picked it up. Come on, I’m a detective. I’m not stupid.” He paused as he straightened. “Are you still with him?”

“No, Dominick! Of course not.” You scoffed angrily and stormed into the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you change your number immediately?”

“I…I…Ugh!” You yelled. “I just couldn’t. I didn’t have time.”

“Bullshit!” He yelled back. “You know that’s bullshit. Tell me what’s going on.” He looked at you, but he looked more hurt and terrified than angry. He put his hands on your biceps. “Are you still in love with him?”

“No…” You trailed off. 

“Oh my God.” He said, stepping back. He ran a hand through his hair and turned away taking a few steps before stopping.

“I’m not still in love with him, but I can’t just…I…I can’t explain it. Our relationship was so twisted no one could really understand it.” You said. Lyle’s rationale made sense to you on some level and it was the simplest thing you could say. You weren’t in love with him, you knew that, right? But Sonny would never understand how you felt, how inescapable Lyle was for you. How he was everywhere watching you always and how you could never really escape, right?

“He treated you like shit and your relationship is “twisted”?” He turned around, glaring directly into your eyes.

“I…You can’t understand.” You said again, closing your body off with your arms. He breathed out, closing his eyes, trying to collect himself.

“Try me.” He said finally. You looked at him, his blue eyes filled with abject terror.

“No. You wouldn’t understand. I can’t—“

“That’s bullshit!” He yelled. “I get it, your relationship with Lyle was never simple. It couldn’t be. But you don’t get to stand there and have secrets and then tell me that I can’t even try to understand. You can’t keep pretending that it’s not a big enough deal to explain to me. You don’t get to do this and then expect me to just sit by and deal with it.” He went over to the door, pulled on his coat and slipped on his shoes. “We’re not done having this discussion, but I need to get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow. I’ll call you tomorrow night.” He said as he left the apartment. “Lock the door behind me.” He was still concerned with your safety, as angry as he was.

Tears slid from your eyes and you collapsed on the ground. He may have overreacted, but he was right. You couldn’t just pretend like it wasn’t a big deal and you couldn’t keep lying to him about it. Especially when he had been so open with you about his life. 

Lyle was calling again. You turned off your phone. You crawled into bed, curled up in the fetal position and sobbed yourself to sleep. You didn’t sleep well, though. You woke up every half hour, uncomfortable without Sonny’s arms wrapped around you. Your home didn’t feel right. 

Sonny had made it back to his apartment. He shouldn’t have yelled at you but he didn’t know what else to do. You were keeping him at arms length and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He cried too once he closed the door. He laid in his bed, set his alarm and looked over at the photo of you and him he kept on his nightstand. He fell asleep like that, but his sleep was fraught with nightmares.

\--

Around two in the morning you heard a knock at your door. _Shit. The deadbolt._ You thought, remembering how you dragged yourself to bed without locking the door. You slid out of bed quietly and grabbed your phone, putting it in your sweatshirt pocket. You crept through the apartment towards the door. You didn’t turn on the lights, but you looked through the peephole, hoping it was Sonny.

“Open up.” It was Lyle and he was drunk. 

You locked the deadbolt as quietly as you could.

“I heard you lock the door, open up now before I break down the door.” 

“No.” You replied. 

“I know he’s not here.” You backed away from the door. 

“How do you know that?”

“You wouldn’t be at the door if he was.” He replied, the logic didn’t really scan on that statement, but that was the least of your worries. “Now let me in, I want to talk.” You didn’t want to, but that little piece of you that was excited when he texted you urged you to open the door. You did and you turned on the lights.

He strolled in and sat on the couch. “What do you want, Lyle?” You sighed, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

“I want to talk to you. I want you back.” 

“Why? God we hated each other!”

“That’s love, baby.” He said standing and trying to snake his arms around you. You stepped back, pushing against his chest.

“Stop it. How many times do I have to say I’m not interested?” You asked rhetorically. He got mad, madder than he had ever been before. He slammed his fist into the wall and looked at you with eyes filled with absolute wrath. 

“You don’t say no to me. You never say no to me.” He approached you and you used the door to your advantage. You flung it open in between you and him and darted into the hallway. You ran down the stairs to the ground floor and dashed from your building. You kept an extra subway card in your phone case and made your way to the station nearest your apartment. The train had just arrived and you dashed on. The doors closed and as the train rolled away, Lyle came running down onto the platform. He didn’t see you on the train. He had no idea where you were going. 

You popped up from the subway a block away from Sonny’s. You really hoped he would open the door for you, but you would have been stupid not to try. You didn’t want the night to end like this and you couldn’t go home, not with Lyle nearby. You pressed the button to ring up to his apartment. 

Sonny awoke to the buzz. He stumbled over to the door and pressed the button.

“Yeah?” His voice crackled through the intercom.

“Dom.” You cried into the receiver. The door buzzed as it unlocked. You flung open the door and ran to the stairs. You didn’t have time to wait for the elevator. You took the stairs two at a time until you reached the 11th floor. You were completely out of breath as you burst into the hallway. Sonny’s door was open and he was standing there. You ran a bit further and leapt into his open arms.

“Dom. I’m so sorry.” You sobbed into his chest as he carried you into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m sorry too, doll. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I shouldn’t have yelled. I just…” He fell silent, stroking a hand down your hair. 

“You were right, I wasn’t letting you in. You didn’t deserve that. I just didn’t think you would understand what it was like. I thought you wouldn’t want to be with me after I told you.” He pushed you back and looked into your eyes. 

“That’s not possible.” He stroked a few pieces of your hair behind your ear. He brought you into a hug again, pressing his face into your hair. “I couldn’t cut you out of my life even if I wanted to. I love you.” It just slipped out. He wanted to tell you over a nice dinner. He was even planning for your sixth month anniversary, but he just couldn’t hold it in. It made you cry even harder. 

You looked up at him from your place in between his arms. “I love you too.” You replied and you knew it was true. He held you like that for a while, just the two of you standing in his living room. 

“Can I sleep here for a few days?” You asked finally, breaking away from the hug. 

“Of course.” He said, but his blue eyes filled with concern at your look. “What’s wrong?” 

“I…Lyle showed up at my place around two. I let him in and he asked me to come back. When I said no he got violent and I…I came running here.” Sonny looked like he was going to murder something.

“He showed up there? I’m gonna kill him.” He nearly grabbed his coat but you stopped him. 

“Dom, baby, no. It’s three in the morning, he’s probably gone from there anyway. We have work tomorrow. Let’s just go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow.” You said, stroking his arm. He sighed.

“You’re right.” He kissed the top of your head as the two of you walked towards the bedroom. He laid down first and you slid into his arms. You fit together like two puzzle pieces. Despite the messiness of the night, everything felt okay. Well, maybe not okay, but like it could be okay. Your anxieties gave way to the comfort you felt in his arms which then gave way to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters might have a lot of grammatical errors, I've been getting sloppy with my copyediting, sorry. I'm moving in a week and I want to put everything up before my life gets too crazy and I forget. I'm going to do my best, but please forgive me if there is a drop in grammar quality.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: Destroyed apartment, mentions of murder case.

 

You woke the next morning to Sonny tracing the contours of your face. “Good mornin’,” he said when your eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning.” You said back, looking him in the eye. 

“We need to talk about last night.” He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll make coffee,” you rolled out of his grasp and walked towards the kitchen. You opened the right cabinet immediately, knowing exactly which one held the coffee and filters. You put the coffee on and pulled a box of cereal from a different cabinet. You poured each of you a bowl with milk and plopped a spoon in. You sat at the table and waited for Sonny who came out of the bedroom a few minutes later. He grabbed a couple of mugs and poured each of you one. He put some sugar in yours and poured some milk into his before he sat across from you.

You breathed out, preparing yourself for his questions.

“How long were you with him?”

“Two years, on and off.” You took a sip from your coffee. He ate a bite of cereal.

“Why is it complicated?” He asked. “I’m not trying to judge, I just want to understand.”

“I know. And I…I don’t know. I’m not in love with him anymore, but a part of me keeps telling me that I have to go back. That I have to because…because I’ll never be able to find someone who understands me and that I’ll never be able to escape him. That I’ll just hurt whoever else I date and that I’m not good enough, not even for him. That I need him because he’s the only one who could want me.” You looked down, feeling Sonny’s eyes on you. “I…It’s only a small part of me, but somehow whenever I see him or hear about him, it overpowers me fully. I can’t do anything but believe what he says.”

You felt Sonny’s arms wrapping around you. He held you tight and tears began to roll from your eyes. A wave of relief washed over you as he held you, as you told him what you felt. His lips pressed to your head and his arms dropped after a little bit. He stepped back and took a sip from his coffee mug.

“I love you, Dom. But as long as I keep hearing from him, I don’t know what I can do.” You said, wiping the tears from your eyes. 

“You need a restraining order.” He sat down across from you again. He then smiled and shook his head. “I meant to save this question for our anniversary, but…I guess now is as good a time as any. Will you move in with me?” 

“What?” You asked, tears welling up again. “You…you want to be closer, even after I told you that?”

“Of course I do, doll. I’ve wanted to move in with you for a while now. But I guess I thought I would move into yours, you do have a dishwasher, but it’d be better if you came here. Or we could get a new apartment or…” He trailed off, blushing a little bit. “But you should answer first.”

“Yes.” You nodded, choking on your tears, and he smiled. 

He glanced at his watch. “We should get ready. I’ll take you to work and then I’ll talk to some people about getting you an Order of Protection. I’ll pick you up after work and we’ll go to yours to pack a few bags and lock up. We’ll pack everything up on Saturday.” He was so logical about it. It was kind of sexy. He was in full detective mode. 

\--

He was true to his word, he dropped you at work—even walking you to your office. No one at work knew about Sonny, except your work wife, Janelle. She raised her eyebrows when he kissed you goodbye, fanning herself with a book. She was always good for a laugh. 

He picked you up at 5:30 p.m. sharp. He was in a black SUV from work. He held your hand as he drove to your apartment. Luckily there was a spot near your building. You hopped out and walked towards the door, Sonny grabbed your hand. The two of you walked into the building and he held onto you the whole way up to your floor. Your door was still open. 

“Stay right behind me, doll.” He said calmly, reaching for his firearm. He pulled it out before pushing into the apartment. He methodically made his way through every room, saying “clear” out of habit every time he checked a room. Soon, the whole apartment was “clear.” It may have been clear, but the apartment was in shambles. Pillows were torn open, tables were upended, dishes were shattered, and lamps were smashed. What was worse is that all your photos were missing. Not ripped up— they were just gone. All of your clothes were in a pile on the floor and singed on the edges.

Sonny sat next to you on the couch, he wasn’t sure what to say. You weren’t sure what to say either. So you got up and went over to the pile of clothes, pulling at your favorite items and throwing them in a trash bag, hoping at least some of them were salvageable, and then into your suitcase. You grabbed your favorite knick-knacks that weren’t broken and looked over at Sonny.

“I’m ready.” He stood in response. 

“Let’s go then, doll.” You grabbed your keys and locked up as Sonny took your bag and waited in the hallway. You looked at your phone on last time before tossing it into the trash can once you reached outside. 

You climbed into the car with him and the two of you were off. 

\--

As you lay in bed together that night, Sonny was going through the facts of the case at work. The murders had stopped for some time, but he was still out there. Fin was convinced he was locked up, but something told Sonny that wasn’t the case. His suspicions were confirmed when he received a call the next morning to meet at a crime scene and not at the precinct. But at that moment, lying in bed with you, he had never felt more at home.

\--

You hated moving. You hated lifting furniture. You hated packing up clothing. You hated finding a place for your furniture. The one good thing about Lyle’s outburst was how much work he saved you on moving your furniture. The only items that weren’t destroyed were your bed and your bedside table. Sonny needed a bedside table. The rest of it had to go. 

Sonny was wonderful the entire day, helping you get everything in enough order that you could leave it for his family to come collect. There were some usable items, but you didn’t need it. You picked through the shattered remains of your life the whole day, trying to make some sort of sense of it all.

Sonny sat behind you on the ripped couch, putting his hand on your shoulder. You leaned your head against it.

“I wish he hadn’t taken the photos.” You muttered as you picked through the broken frames.

“We’ll take more, doll.” He leaned over and kissed the top of your head, not betraying the concern he felt at the clearly obsessive behavior your ex was exhibiting.

“Yeah, but it’s just unsettling. Why did he take them?”

“Don’t think about it, let’s just get through this.” He held open a trash bag and you shoveled the detritus into it. 

You finished throwing out the wreckage of your former home by 7 o’clock. You had even signed the notice to vacate. Sonny promised he’d give your keys to his cousins who would take whatever was left out. It was hard to believe that a family that you had never meant before were so willing to help you. But they were just like Sonny.

\--

You fell over on the floor, face forward, and happy to be off your feet in your new home. Of course, Sonny’s apartment would need a little decorating (redecorating would be too kind a phrase to describe his original scheme), but it already felt more comfortable than your old apartment ever had. 

“Timber.” Sonny laughed seeing your frame lying on the carpet. You moaned into the rug. “Tired, doll?” He leaned against the wall, looking at you with a huge grin on his face.

“Hungry.” You groaned in response. 

“Alright, doll. I’ll make you something.” You groaned in response to his kindness. But then he opened the fridge.

“Pizza it is.” He said, picking up the phone. Luckily, he knew the best pizza place in the area. It was barely fifteen minutes before it was there. By that point, you were in a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt on the couch with the remote in hand.

Sonny came in once there was a knock on the door. He paid the pizza guy and, without even thinking of plates, slid in next to you on the sofa. He opened the large, majestic box and a wave of warm, mozzarella-scented air blew over you. It was just a cheese pizza, but dear God was it good. You grabbed a slice and hungrily shoved it in your face. Sonny was a bit more dignified about it, folding it before biting. You glanced up at him and he was laughing. At you.

“You’re cute when you’re hungry.” He said through a full mouth. He sounded like a stupid teenager. You wiggled closer to him on the couch and leaned against his chest, still eating your slice. 

“Thank you, Dom. For today.” His empty hand came around and rested on your head.

“Of course, doll. I love you.” You heart fluttered every time you heard him call you that.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for the site. I would love comments, kudos, criticism--whatever. Please be gentle though, I'm new to this!


End file.
